Legend of Zelda: Sing against the wind
by Sarah Goodwill
Summary: A girl had fallen in the Wind Waker world and had developed feelings for the Hero. But can she keep those feeling once the story begins? Rated T just to be safe. Link x Oc Rating may change. Please read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Zelda: Sing against the wind.  
Chapter 1: Mai

"Why is science so stupid. Why would I need to know Biology?" I slam my book shut, hating the book I was touching. Sighing irritably I got up from my desk in my room and lay down on my bed. "What should I do now?"

Sitting up on my bed thinking. "Well I haven't played Wind Waker in a while. Why did I stop playing that game?" Turning on my Tv and Game Cube, the game loaded and now I remember why I stopped playing the game. An error message popped on the screen. I forgot the Memory card it messed up. I have to tilt the Game cube up by the memory card just to get to a game.

Well, I guess a new game wouldn't hurt. Starting a new game I type in Links name and hit start. The minute the screen fades to black it starts to fuzz. This made me jump. "Oh no... BEN FOUND MY WIND WAKER GAME!"

After my comment on the story darkness shot out of my television and engulfs my room. Every where I looked nothing in my room had color, not even grey. Just the television fuzzy screen was the only thing I could see.

"Okay, I take it back. Science isn't stupid."

My television screen then suddenly cracked and disappeared. The words "You shouldn't have done that." popped into my head as I start to fall in the darkness. "KINGDOM HEARTS INTRO, MUCH!"

I closed my eyes thinking I'm going to disappear and be non-existence, until, that is, I started to smell salty air. Opening my eyes, looked down and saw clouds, blue skies, and a sun under me. With my light brown hair whipping around my face, I know that I'm falling upside down. Blinking my green eyes I looked up and to see I'm hurling down to an island. A real island around a real sea.

Blinking to with shock, I let out a blood curdling scream. Hoping I hit the water and not the land, I covered my eyes. I always was afraid to look down at heights ever since I was a baby. And this hight made my skin turn white with fear.

I continued to scream as I came further to earth. But my screams came to a stop when I suddenly had a mouth and ears full of water. I grabbed my throat from the lack of air and my lungs began to burst. My eyes sting from the salt water when I opened them to see my watery surroundings.

Then my head became dizzy and vision became black. All of my senses were disappearing. I felt two strong arms around my waist just one second before my whole body became numb.

When I regain consciousness, I felt like I was on a sandy surface. The first thing I had to do was cough up the salt water that caught in my throat. When I finished coughing, I laid back down with my eyes closed.

I clenched my eye lids tightly together when something was blocking the sun from my face. Opening my eyes enough to squint, I saw the face of my rescuer. My eyes wide to not only seeing Link kneeling next to me, but seeing him as if he was the same Link from Twilight Princess, but he wore his blue lobster tunic from WindWaker.

His clothes were completely soaked. Sea water leaked from his from his drenched hair, running down his face and dripping from his chin.

He smiles when I looked at him. "Are you alright?" And with that said, I passed out once again. Link just spoke to me. He spoke to me using real words and not screams, grunts, or gasps.

:Link's POV:  
I just stared at the strange girl when she passed out. Sighing, I checked to see if she wasn't hurt. Besides the red marks she has from the impact of the water, she seems fine. I looked up when I heard a few people approached us. Sue-Belle looked at the girl with a worried expression on her face.

"Link, who is she? Is she alright?" I shrugged. "As far as I know she is. But she's in shock through." Zillrushed up to see the girl and sniffed his nose. "Did she really fell out of the sky?" I nod once. "Yeah."

Looking back to Sue-Belle I told her what happened. "She didn't say anything yet. She passed out when I asked her if she was okay." Sue-Belle walks up to them to get a good look at the girl. "Lets get her inside you're grandmother's house and get her in dry clothes before she catches a cold." I nod in agreement. "Yeah." Snaking my arms underneath the girl's legs and around her shoulders, I lifted her up from the sandy ground and follows Sue-Belle home.

:My Pov:  
I opened my eyes to see a wooden ceiling. I felt like I wasn't in my jeans or T-shirt. I sat up to see that I was in a weird blue dress were both sides of the skirt was slit and white tight pants covered my legs. The sleeves were long and baggy. And a red belt that hugged the dress tight against my stomach.

"It's good to see you awake child." I look to where the voice came from and saw Link's grandmother. She turned to me from hanging my clothes by the fire. She smiles at and approached me. "Are you harmed at all, child." I scratched my head. "I don't think so." The old woman nods. "You're very luck my grandson was able to save you" I nod in agreement. "Yes. I need to thank him."

:Third Person POV:  
The door opened and Aryll runs inside. "Is she a wake yet, Grandma?" The old woman smiled and looks to her youngest grandchild. "Yes." Aryll smiles and rushes to the bedside. She smile at the girl. "Hi." The girl nervously smiles back. "Hi." The little island girl smiles. "I'm Aryll. What's you're name?" She girl looks around. "Um Mai." Aryll sways back and forth. "That's a pretty name."

Before the island child could continue to ask the stranger anymore questions, Link walks in with a pot full of water. Aryll smiles to him. "Big brother. Mai's awake." Link pours the water into his grandmother's cauldron, so she could prepare dinner. He puts the pot down and looks at Mai then smiles at her. "How are you feeling."

Mai blushes. "I'm fine." _"Oh man. Not only he's handsome he sounds like he's voiced by Steve Burton. Damn you Cloud Strife." _"Um, Thank you for saving me." Link smiles. "It's no problem."

* * *

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Outset Island

It's been three weeks since I came to Outset Island. Link and I became close friends. I enjoyed his company but I also enjoyed the company of the other people on this island. I learned new things everyday, usually boring. But learning how to sword fight with Orca was fun. He was strict but it was still fun.

Sue-Belle taught me how to balance a pot of water on my head. It was hard at first and I accidentally boke a pot. surprisingly she didn't make me give her five Rupees afterwords. But I manage to get it right on the thrid day.

When I wasn't learning anything I usually was hanging around Link and Aryll or help their grandmother around the house. It was en exchange for letting me stay with them, and I loved it.

:Third Person POV:

Link work up and hopped off his bunk. He stretched and look at his Grand mother and Sister. They both were still asleep. Link then looks toward Mai. She was gone and her futon mat and blanket folded up. He looks around but didn't find her. slipping on his boot, Link goes outside.

The moment he stepped outside he saw that it was dawn. Thinking where his friend could be he looked around the Island. He scratches his head when he couldn't find her. When his thought became silent he heard the wave on the ocean and something else. Faint singing. He looks around then up to Aryll's Lookout. He saw two legs dangling out from underneath the railing and over the edge.

He shakes his head and walks over the latter of the lookout. Climbing up, he can hear Mai sing, but he couldn't understand the words. The song was in a language he had never heard before.

"I want to change the world  
nido to mayowanai kimi to iru mirai  
katachi doreba doko made mo toberu sa  
Change my mindjounetsu tayasazu ni shiranai ashita e  
tsubasa hiroge hanabatakeru hazu sa  
It's wonderland"

Reaching the top he looks at Mai. She was facing east and her arms resting on the railing of the look out. He walks to her. "What song is that?" Mai looks at Link with wide eyes. She blushes and glances away. "It's called Change the World. It's a song from my preteen years." Link sits next to her. "What language is it in?" Mai looks at the sky. "Japanese. It's a language back home." Link thinks.

He then looks at her. "So, what are you doing up so early?" Mai smiles and glances at him "I always get up this early, just to watch the sun raise. It always feels refreshing." She turns to him. "What about you? Why are you up early?" Link smiles. "Couldn't sleep anymore. Besides it's my birthday." Mai immediately frowns. "You're birthday?" _"Crap!" _She pouts. "I wish I knew sooner. I would have gotten you something." _"You are such a liar!" _Link shrugs. "You don't have to. It's alright." Mai shrugs. "So how old are you?" Link looks at the sky. "Eighteen." Mai smiles. "You're two years older than me. No fair! Now I feel short." Links laughs.

Mai looks back at the sun raise, thinking. "Hey Link?" He glances at her. "Yeah?" Mai glances down to the water. "Promise me If something happens when you have to go away, I can come with you." He faces her. "Why would you want to come with?" His friend pulls a leg out from underneath the railing and hugs it tight. "I want to see the world." _"Which isn't a total lie. Since Link looks like he's from Twilight Princess, I want to see what the other characters here look like." _Link smiles. "Alright. I promise."

Hours later Aryll walks out of her grandmother's house. She looks around at her surroundings. "Big Brother!" She looks through her telescope and sighs. Looking around for her brother Aryll walks to the lookout. "Big brother!" Climbing to the top, she found her brother sleeping on the floor.

Mai was sitting with her back leaning on the post. She glances to Links' sister, smiles, and giggles. She gently ruffles Links' hair. "He fell asleep not to long ago. We both were up pretty early."

Link opens his eyes and looks to the Ladder. He stretches and Yawns. Aryll smiles and giggles. "After noon sleepy head." Mai smile and giggles. Link looks to them both. Aryll sways back and forth. "Grandma sent me to find you. She has something for you." Link nods. "Okay." Aryll smiles. "After that, come back here. I have a surprise for you." Link nods and walks to the latter. Mai smile turns to a froun and she hugs her legs. _"Soon Tetra..or rather Zelda and the Helmaroc King will show up the minute Link comes back." _She rest her chin on her knees. _"Why am I getting jealous over that? Is it because I know Link will leave with her in the end?"_

Walking in his grandmother's house Link looks around. "Grandma?" Looks up at the loft, he heard his grandmother call down to him. "Up here Link." He climbs up to the loft and looks at his grandmother. She smiles at him, holding a green tunic. "Hello Link." She hands him the Hero's clothes. "Try these on. Time does fly 're already old enough to wear these clothes." Link looks at the clothes that is in his arms.

Back at the Lookout, Aryll laughs as seagulls surround and hops on Mai as she was trying to eat a Hyoi Pear. Mai laughs as she tires to hide her pear. "No way! It's my Pear, you greedy little seagulls!" Mai laughs hard when the seagulls continue to attack her for her pear. When she finally grew tired of the gull's assault on her, she holds out the pear in her hand. "Alright take it!" The seagull take the pear and flies away. Mai and Aryll laughs and catches their breath.

Link climbs the latter of the Lookout. He can here the two girls, he left there, laugh about something. Reaching the top he saw the seagulls flew from Mai and both girl catches their breath. Aryll looks towards her brother. She smiles at him. "Ah 'hoy, Big Brother! Is that what Grandma gave you? It looks a bit warm." Mai smiles at look at like. "I think I makes him look cute." _"Did that just came out of my mouth? This is not a time to go all fan girl on him!" _Link blushes and smiles at her. He then turn his attention to his sister. "You said you had a surprise for me?" Aryll smiles and nods. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand." Link smiles and closes his eyes.

Mai watches as Aryll puts her Telescope in her brother's hand. The island girl smiles. "Happy birthday!" Link opens his eyes and looks at the scope. Aryll smiles as she sways back and forth. "It's my favorite item so I'm letting you use it for only today, because you're my brother. I want it back." Link smiles and nods. "Thanks." Aryll smiles and closes her eyes. "Well try it out. Look toward the mail box near the house." Mai pouts. "Here we go." Link looks through the telescope and looks toward his grandmother's house. Mai looks the other way and saw Tetra's pirate ship but she hear Aryll talk to Link.

"That post man looks kind of weird." Mai looks over to Link and Aryll. She saw the island girl look up. Aryll tugs on Links green tunic. "AHHH! LOOK AT THE SKY!" Link looks up with the Telescope and saw a girl being carried off by a hug bird. Mai looks back at the pirate ship. She saw the crew load boulders on the catapult. She watched as they shot the boulder at the Helmaroc King and knocked him in the jaw. Link watched as the bird dropped the girl in the Forbidden Forest.

Aryll looks toward her brother. "Link! You have to help her! But you can't go unarmed." Link thinks. "I'll go to see Orca." He looks to his sister. "I'll go save her." Aryll nods. Mai thinks as she watches Link climb down the latter. _"This is the last time you'll see her like this, Link. I wish I could tell you so it doesn't happen." _Mai thinks._ "Why didn't I think about it before? Since I know what's going to happen, I can change what happens!" _She looks at Aryll. "I'm going to help too." She the climbs down the ladder despite of Aryll's protest.

Link holds the sword Orca just gave him. "With this sword, you can use it to fend off evil. You can become stronger. Be strong, Link and don't let go of this sword." The master and pupil bows to each other. Link sheaths the sword and leaves. Once he was outside Aryll runs to him. "Big Brother! Mai's went to the Forbidden Forest!" Link looks at his sister with wide-eyes. "She what!" He then runs to go to the forest.

In the Forbidden Mai hides in the grass, watching a Bokoblin that's standing in front of a stump. _"Come on. Fall asleep already." _She watched as it yawned then continues to stand guard. A minute late it fell asleep. _"Finally." _She was about to move until a hand grabs on her shoulder. She almost was about to scream but she covered her hands over her mouth.

She looks over her shoulder to see Link kneeling next to her. She sighs with relief. "Link." He removes his hand from her shoulder. "Mai, what are you doing? Don't you know it's dangerous here. You're not even armed. You could get hurt" Mai looks at him "Well guess what. Sword or not-" She pokes him in the chest. "-so could you. I don't want you to get hurt either." She grabs his hand and help him up. "Now let's get that girl to safety before that monster-" The Bokoblin appear beside them and about the pounce them but Link slashes it in half. Mai blinks. "...Wakes up."

Climbing a log that was leaning upwards Link hops down. Before Mai could do anything she heard Kargaroks passing by above them and drop down two Bokoblin. Mai jumps down and runs to Link's side. "Two against one would be unfair." Link glances at Mai then back to the Bokoblin.

The two monsters circle them both. They look to Mai then pounces at Link. Mai raises an eye brow. _"What the crap!" _Link slashes them both. Mai thinks. _"Why did they just look at me then attack Link." _A yell and a thud breaks Mai out of her thoughts. She looks to Link rush to Tetra. She bit her lip and walks over to them.

Tetra stands up and brushes her self off. She then looks at Link. "Whoa what's with the get up?" She then realizes something. "That's right. That giant bird grabbed me." "Miss Tetra!" The blond pirate looks to the opening of the forest to see first mate. Link and Mai looks as well. Mai smirks. _"Hello there, Gonzo." _The First Mate rushes to his captain. "Thank goodness you're safe." Tetra folds her arms. "Of course I am. You nitwit." She turns then looks back. "Lets get going!" Gonzo turns his attention to Link and Mai. "What about these two, miss Tetra?" The Captain looks back to them. "Leave them behind." Mai eye twitch. _"I really dislike you, Tetra." _Link and Mai glances to each other than follows the two pirates out.

Outside the forest, Mai was shaking when she saw Aryll on the other side of the bridge. Ignoring the three around her she walks on the bridge when Link's sister started to cross over to them. Mai stops when she saw the Helmaroc King Flies toward the bridge. She gasped when it got closer. She then turns her attention to Aryll and runs to her. "ARYLL LOOK OUT!" The island girl didn't get a chance to see Helmaroc King when it grabs her. Mai was so close to saving Aryll when she almost had her ankle but the girl was out of her reach. Mai was leaning over the rope of the bridge and was about to go over. She saw a watery surface way below her. "Hi-hi- heights!"

She then feels arms around her waist and pulls her away from the ropes of the bridge. Looking up she saw Link. He was staring out at the giant bird that carries his sister off to the north.

* * *

Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker Belongs to Nintendo  
Chang the World belongs to V6 and Who ever created Inuyasha

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: THE GAME!

:Mai's POV:

Standing by on the beach, I watch Link talk to Tetra and Gonzo. I ways wish there was a skip button in Wind Waker. This part was painfully boring. Folding my arms I leaned on one leg and think. Glancing away, I stared out to the north. _"I can't believe I couldn't save Aryll. It was all to obvious to me that it'll happen. If only I was a bit faster." _Thinking of what happened in the forest started to poke at my mind. _"Why did those Bokoblins ignore me and just attack Link?"_

When I heard my name being mentioned by Quill, I glanced over to the small group. All four took a glance at me then goes back to their conversation. I tilted my head in curiosity, then shrugged looking away from them.

:Third Person POV:

Link looks back to Quill. "Are you sure Mai needs to come? It seems to dangerous for her to go." Quill nods. "You will need her intelligence." Link looks to Mai and sighs. Tetra looks at Link and folds her arms. "Well what ever. We need to get going. So get what you need and hurry back here with the girl."

Links sighed and walked over to his friend. "Mai?" She looks at him with her emerald eyes. "Yes?" Link folds his arms. "I need you to come with me to Forsaken Fortress. Quill said that I need your ...intelligence? Have you been there before?" Mai glances down. "Kind of. I know that place like the back of my hand." Link nods. "I'll be back. I need to get something. Then we'll go with Tetra." Mai nods. "Alright. Make sure you say goodbye for your Grandmother for me. I hate to see sad faces when we leave." Link nods. "All right." He turns and walks away.

Mai looks to Quill. _"Does he know I'm not from this world?"_

Walking inside his grandmother's house, he climbs the ladder to the loft. When he reached the top, he saw that the shield was gone. Blinking in confusion he climbed back do to the main floor and saw his grandmother standing with her back towards him. She knew he was standing behind her. "Link?" Turning around to face him, she hands him the shield. "Is this what you're looking for?" He looks at the shield in her hands then up to her face. She closes her eyes and give him a sad smile. "Take it with you." Link hesitantly takes the shield from her hands.

After he puts the shield on his back he looks at his grandmother. She looks down and started to cry. "It's true, isn't? Aryll's been kidnapped." Link looks away. "Yes it's true." She continues to cry. "Why would someone take such a sweet girl?" Link hugs his grandmother. "It'll be alright. Mai and I will bring her home safely." His grandmother hugs him back. "Be carefull Link. Both you and Mai." Link feels his eyes starting to water. "We will." He looks at her then turns away and walks outside.

Waiting for Link to Return, Mai takes a good look around the Island once more. _"I'm really going to miss this place. I just hope I wont be sent home when this is all over or wake up to discover that it was all but a dream."_

Joel and Zill runs up to Mai. Joel looks up to the girl. "Mai are you and Link really going on that pirate ship?" Mai nods to the boy. "Yeah, we are." Zill sniffs. "Don't go." Mai frowns. "We have to. Link needs me to help him find Aryll."

Link walks up to Mai. "Ready to go?" Mai glances at him and nods. "Yeah. Lets go save your sister." She smiles at him. Link nods back. Looking back toward Tetra, Link walks up to her. Mai lingers a little long before following her friend.

On the ship the Island people wave good-bye to the two. Both Mai and Link waves back. Then Link stopped when he saw his grandmother. Getting a closer look he saw her, hunched over in sadness. Mai saw this and waved to the old woman who has been kind to her for the past three weeks. Link joined in the wave until they both interrupted by Tetra. "Are you two just going to keep doing that the whole way there?" Mai glares to the Captain. _"Always ruining a moment." _

Link looks toward Tetra. She stretches and lays the back on her head in her hands while looking at the two through one eye. "I mean if you two are getting home sick we could turn back now." Link glares to the pirate. "No, I'm saving my sister." Mai glance to Link with a shock expression on her face. _"Is he glaring at her? He never done that before." _Tetra look at them. "Whatever. Anyways you two can't hang around on deck. So I asked Niko to look after you two. You can find him below deck." Link and Mai glances to each other before heading towards to door to get below deck.

Once below deck, Mai pouted for she hated this part, both time you have to do it she hated this part. When they got to the cargo hold, Niko turns to look at them both. He folds his arms. "A hoy there swabbies. I'm your superior ,,, Niko. First you'll have to take a test new pirates have to take. Watch how I do it then you follow." He then walks up to the switch. Mai grimace when the platforms came up.

After explaining what to do Niko folds his arms at other side of the Cargo Hold. Link breathes in then jumps to the first platform. He then leaps and hangs to the lantern. Mai watches as her friends continues on to the next platform. "He makes it look so easy." When Link makes it to the last platform he hopes over to Niko. The pirate looks over to the girl. "Alright, girly. Your turn." Mai quietly gasped. She gulps and looks over the edge to see how far down the floor goes and saw that it's deeper then Wind Waker leads on. _"The game lies so much. GAHH I hate heights!" _Niko yells over to her. "Come on any day now." Link give Niko an annoyed look then he glances back to Mai.

Mai gulps again before backing. She runs and leaps to the first platform then takes a breath. She then run and leaps to the lantern. Holding on tight, she looks to the second platform. She bit her lip as she sung herself twice before she jumped from it, on the platform. When she jumped to it she fell when she wasn't close enough but she grabbed on the ledge. She moan in disappointment and pulled herself up. Link folds his arms and watches, knowing that Mai is having more than enough trouble with the "test". He can tell her fear of heights is getting in the way.

Mai looks over to the next lantern she breaths and rushed to in. When she grabbed the rope, she sighs and looks over to the next platform. She began to swing and ready to jump, but before she was fully away from the rope the platforms spun to the floor and she grabbed the rope for dear life. _"There wasn't even any ticking!" _She closes her eyes tight and holds on the rope tightly like it was a life line.

Niko looks over to her. "Hey, hey! What are you doing? Are you just going to hang there for a while!" Link watches her. "She froze up." He looks down to the floor and hops down. He walks while watching her hang in the air. When he was under her he looks up to her. "Mai?" She doesn't opens her eyes. She just holds to rope tighter to show Link she heard him. He tries to reassure her. "Mai. It's alright. Please come down." Mai opens her eyes and look down to him, shaking in fear. Link holds his arms out to her. "Let go of the Rope. I'll catch you." Mai stop shaking as she stares down at him. Looking up to the rope, she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. Letting her hands loose she falls to the floor until she saw in a pair of arms. She opens her eyes and saw Link. Letting out her breath she relaxed. Link puts her down. "Are you alright?" Mai nods. "Yeah. Thanks."

Niko folds his arms. "You still have to do it, Girly." Mai looks up at the Pirate. Link glares at him then looks at Mai. "You can do this, Mai." She looks at Link. "You think so?" Link nods. "Yeah of course." Mai sighs. "Fine. I'll try again. But it's going to take a while for to get it right." Link scratches his head. "Um, okay? But remember don't look down." Mai nods and walks up to the ladder to get to the switch.

Hours Later, Mai finally managed to get to Niko. Breathing hard Mai sits down. Niko folds his arms. "Well that was faster than Expected. It took me almost a year to get to the ending." _"I wonder if I should give them that." _Niko then looks at them both. "Alright, tell you what. Since Mai here work her butt off and through her fear, I'll give you the treasure that's in that chest over there." He motions the room behind him. "Hurry before someone comes."

Mai gets up and follows Link in the room. Opening up the chest Link pulls out the Spoils bag. Mai looks over his shoulder at the bag. Link faces Mai holding the bag. "Whoa." Mai smiles. "I guess it was worth it."

Tetra calls down to them. "Link, Mai! Get up here. We've reached Forsaken Fortress." Mai sighs. _"Great."_

* * *

Please Review


End file.
